Those Sleepless Nights
by valafatoren
Summary: "It wasn't just pity, she realised. Briar had been there too, seen the horrors, things that you could not utter aloud for fear that the nightmares would come chasing after you. Although Evvy would never wish that on anybody, somehow Briar understanding made everything alright." Post Battle Magic. For Tamari for Goldenlake Wishing Tree


**Title: Those Sleepness Nights  
Rating: T  
For: ****Tamari on Goldenlake** **  
Prompt: Evvy! post WotE  
Summary: "Although Evvy would never wish that on anybody, somehow Briar understanding made everything alright."  
Warnings: minor mentions of death/horror/Gyongxe  
Notes: it wasn't supposed to be about this, but the storyline had other ideas. I wrote a more horrific and dark version, but I stuck with this simpler one. If you've read 'Pain' you know how dark I can get. **

* * *

Evvy gently twisted the lock pick in the door, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched in concentration as she tried to keep her quivering hand steady. A hiss of satisfaction escaped her clamped teeth as the slender wire emerged from the lock, the last almost inaudible click of a bolt settling into place as she did. Ah, it seemed her practice of picking locks in Yanjing and Gyongxe had finally borne fruit, as well as a few... _nastier_ talents which she would prefer not to discuss anytime soon.

Staring distastefully at the metal doorknob, she slowly turned it clockwise. It was as crucial to be absolutely silent at this part as it was with the lock itself. What was the point in wasting time - and energy - being quiet if you were noisy opening the door, and thus woke the occupant? Of course, a knife could be easily used to dispatch the person, Briar had grinned cheekily at her, but she could sense a glimmer of truth and harshness in his eyes and chosen not to question him further.

Since Gyongxe, she doubted she could stomach any method like that anyway.

She released her grip on the door once it edged open a crack and immediately reprimanded herself. _Foolish,_ she groaned, but it was too late. With a whoosh, it flew open and clattered into Briar's worktable, knocking precariously placed vials onto the floor, which she suspected had been placed in such places for this purpose.

They clinked. Evvy winced.

"Didn't I teach you to hold the door all the way through?" Briar remarked lazily, lounging on his bed, waving his free hand with the air of a teacher laughing – and scolding – a student who had made a mistake.

"It had been going so well," she pouted, leaning against the doorframe. "You only just got back from Namorn, I thought I mighta surprised you that time." Briar chuckled richly.

"Don't think I didn't hear you coming," he raised his eyebrows at her indignant expression.

She huffed in annoyance that her surprise hadn't worked, but mostly stood there mutely, waiting to be beckoned in, and when he did, slid over to his bed and perched on the edge of it, her skinny frame perching delicately like a bird on a cliff. She shifted uncomfortably a few times, adjusting her seating position.

Satisfied, she turned back to see his staring face. She scowled and shifted uncomfortably under his accusatory gaze. She knew she was skinny, very much so. It wasn't the food, the rich glorious food that Rosethorn and Lark lovingly prepared for her, but rather nightmares. It was a rush of horrific images, stomach contracting, bile rising in her throat until she was bursting out of the door to the privy like the Vipers were after her again. But Briar had saved her from that, as he would help her now, even if she didn't ask for it.

Or worse - he would hand her over to the wrath of his meddling sister Sandrilene, who she grudgingly respected for the exuberance and stubborn determination she exuded even during Evvy's massive sulk. When she had first met her properly, after their visit to Namorn (during which Evvy may have spent a few nights on Rosethorn's hard bed) Sandry had been a whirlwind of hugs, excited chatting and strength as she tugged a protesting Evvy down to the market where she immediately purchased new items of clothing, decorations, her favourite foods -eggplant! - and a pet kitten who was currently residing in the roof above a watchful Luvo.

Shocked out of memories by Briar's questioning finger, she replied by sticking her tongue out, hands waggling behind her ears.

He made a face back. She sighed.

"You know," she said smugly, "one day the wind will change and your face will be set in stone, stuck like that forever."

"Well boohoo for me when that day comes," Briar grinned, "until then…" he scrunched up his face, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. The effect on Evvy was instantaneous. Her tight shoulders loosened, laughter bursting from her lips that she tried to seal shut – but to no avail. The bed rocked, and she grabbed the headboard as slid off the bed, pulling herself back up.

Settled once more, she grinned, "Are you trying to beat Lakik in a contest for looking the most ridiculous? Because my money's on you." She swatted away his pinching hand, endlessly amused by his face, and the thought that she, a former slave, might have the money to waste on such frivolous things.

"I know, they should do statues of me instead," he sighed mock-dreamily, hand to his forehead in a swoon, "And then all the ladies will swarm me, offer me incense and fruit…"

"You know what else comes in swarms," she interrupted, cackling gleefully, "birds - to do their business!"

As he made a gagging face of shock, Evvy felt another wave of hysteria pass over her.

She put a hand to her lips to muffle the choked sounds escaping it, but with one dramatic wail from Briar, she was face down on the bed, rolling over and clutching her stomach in laughter. Her chest heaved as giggles burst out and rose in pitch, until finally she was breathing heavily, trying to calm her red cheeks and flushed face.

Briar smiled smugly, and she rolled her eyes back at him, almost forgetting why she came in here. Dreams – if you could call them that, nightmares being a more apt description. The only difference being that these were based on memories. Horrific times hidden away in the depths of her mind, locked away in a box but somehow escaping and tormenting her each night.

It was always the same thing: seven furry bodies that – no. **Not now.** They were her ghosts, but right now she was with Briar and he could make a ghost laugh too, she reckoned.

Her face must have shown some sign of her distress because she turned back to catch Briar's anxious gaze for one second, though it flittered off his face as quickly as it had arrived. She smiled wryly, neither of them liked to show emotions that much.

As Briar hesitantly placed an arm around her, and a heartfelt smile settled on her lips, the wetness in her eyes turning from tears of sadness into happiness, transforming with the growth of her smile.

"I'm okay," she murmured quietly, and he nodded, unending depths of caring pooling in his eyes. It wasn't just pity, she realised. Briar had been there too, seen the horrors, things that you could not utter aloud for fear that the nightmares would come chasing after you.

Although Evvy would never wish that on anybody, somehow Briar understanding made everything alright.

So they just held each other, the warm light of her glow stones chasing away the dark shroud and enveloping them like a comforting blanket.

And as they clutched each other on the darkest night of the year, where fires were doused and people danced for the dawn to rise once more, for once their sleep was dreamless.

And Rosethorn, creeping in and settling on the bed around them, let a soft smile caress her tired features and whispered a happy Longnight.


End file.
